You're Not The Person You Used To Be
by otakuandproud123
Summary: People grow up. It's a fact of life, as with the fact that people change.


May looked around the train station, searching for the raven-haired boy who she knew would be stepping off one of the trains that pulled in. It had been four years since she had last seen Stu, and she was greatly looking forward to seeing him again.

Four years ago, May and Stu were due to graduate from high school. Stu had traveled to America to attend a college for filmography, leaving May with a kiss on the cheek, and the promise that he would come back someday. May remained in Paris to attend a school dedicated to literature and the arts.

Now, here she was, standing at the train station and looking around for him. For the past few months, May was beginning to drift off in class, dreaming about her future with Stu. Maybe she would write books that Stu would base movies off of? Either way, she was sure that they would be happy.

The train that May had been expecting pulled in. Torrents of people spilled out through the doors. Their hair were various colors; brown, blond, red, and the occasional blue here and there. But May didn't notice them: all she was looking for was the raven black hair that she knew belonged to Stu. Suddenly, someone said "Boo!" from behind her. May squealed and spun around to face the man she had been looking for.

Time had certainly been good to Stu. His skin looked a few shades darker, and he no longer had that silly bowl haircut he sported when they were in high school; instead, his hair reached the middle of his neck, and his bangs looked like they were swept off to the side. Not short enough that he couldn't put it in a ponytail, but also not long enough and so unruly that he would not have been mistaken for a girl anytime soon. He was wearing a pair of blue trousers with a white shirt that was not tucked in. He was also wearing a black tie. In short, he looked like a guy who loved to party. Knowing Stu, this was probably right.

"Hey, soul sister!" Stu exclaimed. May giggled.

"Hey there yourself. Do you realize how often I've gotten in trouble in class for dreaming about the way you were going to greet me today?" May asked, prodding his chest a little. She had noticed that Stu had a distinct American accent while her accent had not changed a single bit.

"Aw. You've been dreaming about me?" Stu asked, earning a little punch from May. He put his hands up defensively. "Only joking!"

"I know," May chuckled, giving Stu a hug, just like they would do every time they saw each other in high school. Even the feel of him had changed; May could feel that Stu had definitely lost some weight since four years ago. But then, that was to be expected. "You've changed so much," she remarked.

"And what, you haven't either?" Stu asked, grinning. "Look at you! Your hair's gotten longer, you've gotten taller... and hey, do I see a tattoo on your wrist?"

May blushed a little as she self-consciously pulled her shirt sleeve a little further down her arm. It was true that in the course of Stu's absence, she had visited a nearby tattoo parlor and gotten one of a rose, but did he really have to point it out like that?

"None of your business," she muttered. "And it's not like you haven't changed either! I mean, look at your hair! _Mon dieu, _you look like a girl!" she pointed out, ignoring her earlier thoughts. Stu ran his hand through his hair and smirked.

"Ya like it?" he asked simply. "Besides, it doesn't look like _your_ hair's gotten longer."

"_Au contraire_," May said, pointing to the braid her hair was in. She had it done up by her roommate Cheryl, who was also taking a course in hair styling; the braid wrapped around the top of her head and ran down her back, just barely touching her collar bone. As Cheryl had put it, she looked _très magnifique_. "I can sit on it."

"Really? You'll have to show me proof later," Stu chuckled. "But you're certainly more of a woman then you were in high school."

As much as May denied it, it was true. When the two of them were in high school, May would constantly leave her hair in a ponytail. She always wore jeans and she would never been seen in a skirt, unless under dire circumstances. If you asked the students what they thought of her, they would have said "She's a tomboy, but she's really nice and funny!". Today, May was wearing a cream colored dress that reached her knees and a brown jacket. She was also wearing a pair of red shoes.

"You'll find that I'm more of a woman when I pay for the dinner we're having tonight, _mon cher_," May said, chuckling as she took Stu's arm and tugged him toward the nearest taxi station.


End file.
